You're Shining in Our Heart
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: SHINee punya kembaran? mungkin.
1. Part 1

**My second stories which used Indonesian..**

**I hope u like it.. ^^v**

* * *

><p>SHINee punya kembaran?<p>

Apakah itu mungkin?

Mungkin saja.

Pada saat para Shawol di seluruh dunia datang untuk melihat konser SHINee, tampak 5 yeoja sedang berjalan ditengah-tengah mereka—para Shawol itu. Wajah mereka sangat mirip dengan SHINee, yaitu:

Lee Jyoonki—Onhyew yang mirip dengan Lee Jinki—Onew;

Umur: 23 tahun.

Tanggal lahir: 14 Desember 1989

Kim Joonghye yang mirip dengan Kim Jonghyun;

Umur: 22 tahun.

Tanggal lahir: 8 April 1990

Kim Kimmie—Kim yang mirip dengan Kim Kibum—Key;

Umur: 21 tahun.

Tanggal lahir: 23 September 1991

Choi Kyungmin yang mirip dengan Choi Minho;

Umur: 21 tahun.

Tanggal lahir: 9 Desember 1991

Lee Taemyoon yang mirip dengan Lee Taemin (Maknae)

Umur: 19 tahun.

Tanggal lahir: 18 Juli 1993

Mereka adalah 5 yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan SHINee.

Mulai dari perawakannya, sampai tingkah lakunya.

The Story Begins :D

* * *

><p>"Onnie… aku capek nih.. Mau makan…," kata Taemyoon, memelas pada onnie-onnienya. Lalu Kyungmin—yang paling perhatian pada maknae itu membelai kepalanya sambil berkata,"Sabar ya Taemyoon… sebentar lagi kok selesainya." "Assh! Aigoo~ malah mesra-mesraan disitu.. ayo bantuin!" Kata Joonghye. Ya iya lah Joonghye marah. Masa yang lain tidak kerja sementara dia kerja sendiri? "Ne- Ne! Aku kan sedan dandan ini! Kau tidak lihat? GYA! Ada jerawat.. Key tidak mungkin cium aku deh… T.T" kata Kim. Sementara apa ya yang dilakukan Onhyew si leader?<p>

"GYAA! Ayamnya lepas! Sini.. sini..,"

**GUBRAKK!**

"Onnie.. ngapain nguber-nguber ayam?" Tanya Kim. "Mianhae.. hehe.. saking laparnya aku lihat ayam langsung kuuber deh… seperti lihat ayam panggang jalan sih.. hehe..," Kata Onhyew dengan senyumnya yang polos.

**GUBRAKK!**

"Onnie kurang kerjaan ya.. kok nguber-nguber ayam.. lebih baik kalau Onnie bantuin Joonghye-Onnie…,"kata Kim geleng-geleng kepala. "Benar juga.. kita kan memang belum makan.. ne, kita makan dulu saja ok?" ajak Kyungmin. "Ne~" seru semuanya.

Di A&W…

Onhyew makan sampai 3 potong dada ayam ukuran jumbo… ckckck… =.="

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai akhirnya…

Pada saat selesai makan…

"Nae yang bayar Kalian semua kan sudah capek..," kata Taemyoon polos. "Anniyo, Taemyoon.. Aku yang bayar. Kamu kan masih sekolah.. nanti yang dari umma kamu habisin, terus kamu tidak ada jajan untuk di sekolah dong..," kata Kyungmin dengan senyumnya yangn mempesona. "Haiih.. Kyungmin JAHAT…. Masa punya Taemyoon saja yang dibayarin…T.T" Kata Joonghye yang cukup—atau mungkin keras—sampai seluruh pengunjung restoran mendengar semuanya. Kim pun menatap Joonghye tajam. "Apa?" "Ah, sudahlah! Aku saja yang bayar! Ini kana yam kesukaanku..," Kata Onhyew lalu dia melangkah menuju kasir.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, mereka telah mengikuti interview berkali-kali karena kemiripan wajah mereka dengan SHINee. Mereka juga masuk TV berkali-kali. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka diberi kesempatan untuk berlibur bersama SHINee di pulau Jeju dan menginap di hotel yang berada di sana.<p>

_2 hari sebelum ke Pulau Jeju_

Mereka pun mulai berkemas-kemas. Pada khirnya mereka akan meninggalkan kehidupan mereka jika mere jadi diajak debut. "Hiks… Huwe…," Taemyoon menangis dengan polos. "Kamu kenapa nangis? Kan tidak ada yang luka…," Tanya Joonghye. "Kan kita mau ninggalin hidup kita sebentar lagi… berarti kita akan mati dong… hiks..,"

**PLETAK!**

Kim menjitak kepala Taemyoon, lalu berkata,"Baboo anak satu ini… masa ninggalin hidup itu hanya ada satu arti? Baboo.. baboo..," Kata Kim geleng-geleng kepala. "Terus kita bakalan ke mana umma..? masa kita nanti ditelantarin..?"

**PLETAK!**

**"TIDAK! MAKAN HATI! PUAS BABOO?"**

_(Serem juga nih Kim.. sama saja dengan Key =.=")_

_Pada hari H…_

Mereka sudah bersiap-siap di pelabuhan. Kata managernya SHINee, mereka sudah di pulau Jeju karena setelah dari Las Vegas mereka langsung menuju pulau Jeju untuk menginap. Lalu para yeoja tersebut dijemput dengan menggunakan motorboat.

_Setelah sampai…_

Para yeoja sudah sampai di pier pulau Jeju dan SHINee sudah menunggu mereka. Lalu SHINee pun berdiskusi dibelakang kelima yeoja itu.

"Hei, Jonghyun-Hyung, yang itu mirip kamu ya? Pas dia senyum sama pas dia malu.. Mirip sekali," kata Key.

"Key.. kamu juga tahu! Lihat yeoja yang tatapannya tajam ke chingu-chingunya itu," Kata Minho.

"Minho-Hyung mirip banget sama dia ya.. aku jadi merasa membeku melihat dia deh," Kata Taemin polos.

"Onew-hyung mirip sama yang itu ya.. yang main rubik itu.. senyumnya manis banget..," kata Jonghyun.

"Maknae, lihat yang kecil itu, mirip sama kamu ya.. cantik dan polos sekali kelihatannya," kata Onew.

Lalu mereka pun menyambut kelima yeoja tersebut dengan hangat. "Hai! Kami SHINee! Disini ada Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin! Boleh kami tahu siapa nama kalian, para yeoja-yeoja manis?" Tanya Key dengan sopan. Lalu Kim mewakili teman-temannya dengan menjawab dengan sopan pula. "Ah, iya. Kami adalah penggemar kalin juga. Tanpa kita sadari, ternyata perawakan kami, serta sifat kami juga sama dengan kalian! Nama kami Onhyew, Joonghye, Kim, Kyumin, dam Taaemyoon. Salam kenal."

SHINee tersentak. Ternyata disamping perawakan mereka sama dengan mereka—kelima yeoja itu, ternyata nama mereka juga sama—namun dengan aksen feminin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana readers?<strong>

**Sepertinya bahasanya masih kasar yaa..**

**Tapi Hyoo-Geun ini sudah mencoba untuk bisa lebih baik lagi..**

**Hehe..**

**Minta RnR yaa..**

**Gamsahamnida!**

**(b^.^)b**


	2. Part 2

**Ini lanjutannya readers!**

**I hope you like it ya!**

**Happy reading!^^v**

* * *

><p>Mereka pun piknik bareng.<p>

Para yeoja itu dan SHINee saling memisahkan diri—pisah tikar.

SHINee

Onew ngajak Chingunya untuk berdiskusi _(lagi.. -.-")_.

"Eh.. siapa yang berani maju duluan..? hehe.. Kalau aku sih mau nguber Onhyew kalau dia bawa ayam…,"kata Onew. "Haah.. ayam saja yang kamu tahu, hyung.. dasar maniak ayam!" kata Jonghyun.

"Aku saja yang maju duluan."

5 yeoja

"Aku malu nih.. bagaimana kalau dia.. datang ke sini..?" Tanya Kim, panik. "Payah." "Lihat!" Key mendekat kea rah Kim lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan gentle. "Yuk, kita jalan-jalan. Kim terdiam dan hanya bisa menyimpannya dengan mukanya yang merah. Dia pun menerima uluran tangan Key, lalu berjalan menjauhi tikar. "Mereka berdua manis sekali…," kata Taemyoon ketika Taemin mengajaknya jalan-jalan juga. "Tinggal kita bertiga nih. Mau ngapain ya..?" Tanya Onhyew ketika Onew menghampirinya dan mengajaknya makan ayam bersama _(Maniak ayam =.=" Onhyew & Onew: PLAKK! Author: TT3TT)_ Minho dan Jonghyun mengajak Kyungmin dan Joonghye untuk menuju tikar mereka untuk berbincang-bincang bersama.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu…<em>

Key masih menggandeng Kim. Key mengajak Kim ke ladang bunga pulau Jeju itu. "Indahnya.. aku senang kau mengajakku kesini Key.. gomawo..," Kata Kim dengan paras wajah yang terkesan—merindukannya. Wajah Key pun memerah. _'Apakah Kim merindukan sesuatu? Apakah dia pernah merasakan sakit hati yang dalam sekali?'_ pikir Key. "Umm.. apakah kamu punya namjachingu, Kim? Aku yakin dengan memiliki wajah secantik dirimu pasti kamu sudah punya," kata Key. Kim menggeleng kepada Key dengan tatapan kosong, lalu menjawab,"Anniyo, Key, aku tidak punya. Besides, aku tidak terlalu mengenal namja ataupun tertarik..," kata Kim. Tiba-tiba Key memeluk Kim dari belakang lalu dia berkata,"Kau akan menjadi milikku Kim.. kau akan jadi milikku." "A-Apa maksudmu Key..?" Tanya Kim gugup. "Lihat saja nanti."

Taemin dan Taemyoon berjalan ke sebelah barat pulau Jeju. Saat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Taemin lari ke padang bunga itu. "…Taemin? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Taemyoon. "Aku sedang mengumpulkan bunga untukmu, Taemyoon." Lalu Taemin memberikan segumpal bunga itu kepada Taemyoon. "Gomawo, Taemin." Lalu Taemyoon mencium harum bunga itu. Taemin menggandeng tangan Taemyoon lalu dia berbisik pada yeoja mungil itu,"Apakah kamu sudah punya namjachingu?" Taemyoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Masa yeoja se-yeppeo kamu belum punya namjachingu?" Taemyoon menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Aigoo~ manisnyaa..," kata Taemin sambil mencubit pipi Taemyoon dengan lembut. "Ah, gomawo Mickey..," kata Taemyoon. "Jinjja? Mickey? Siapa Mickey?" "Aku dipanggil Minnie karena mirip denganmu.. yah, setidak-tidaknya aku memanggilmu Mickey… gwaenchanayo?" perjelas Taemyoon. "Oh.. ne.. gwaenchana.. kamu kan sudah jadi Minnie-ku ya kan?" "Hihi.. ne Taemin.. Jeongmul gomawoyo, ne..," kata Taemyoon menggandeng tangan Taemin.

Sementara itu.. Minho dan Kyungmin hanya diam-diaman sambil tersenyum. Lalu pada akhirnya Minho yang mengajak bicara duluan. "Umm.. Aku pikir kita..," _'kenapa aku bisa segugup ini? Biasanya aku tidak gugup menghadapi siapapun..,'_ pikir Minho. "Kenapa kamu berpikir terus, Minho..? maksudku.. kamu kan tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak disaat kamu mengadakan refreshing seperti ini, bukan?" Kata Kyungmin. _'Ah.. benar juga.. aku tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak.'_ Pikir Minho, lalu berkata,"Ah, benar.. aku mengerti.. umm.. jadi kau berumur 21, kyungmin..?" Tanyanya basa-basi. _'Ash! Kenapa aku tidak bisa to the point saja sih? Kenapa bisa mirip, dsb.! Itu saja! Apa susahnya?'_ pikir Minho sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hmm.. ne.. secara tidak sengaja ibu kita melahirkan kita di hari yang sama. Jadi.. begitulah," Kata Kyungmin, tersipu. "Dan kau tahu, tidak sopan membicarakan umur di depan perempuan. Kau mengerti?" "Ahh.. I see.. ne, ne. aku mengerti.. hehe..," Kata Minho.

Sementara itu Jonghyun dan Joonghye bermesraan di tikar piknik itu. Jonghyun bernyanyi terus, jadi dengan terpaksa Joonghye hanya menatap namja itu sambil tersenyum. "Kok Cuma senyum-senyum.. nyanyi deh ," kata Jonghyun. Dengan tersipu Joonghye pun menyanyikan Interludenya Hello.

_Choeumeun anijyo_

_Sashil malha jamyoon_

_Sarangdo ibyuldo haebwatjyo~_

"Aigoo~ Kawaii-naa.. manisnya suaramu..," kata Jonghyun mencubit pipi yeoja pendek itu. Lalu Jonghyun mencium dahi Joonghye, kemudian berbisik di telinganya,"Aku menunggumu."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>Sepertinya yang ini juga kurang seru ya ._.<strong>

**Omoo.._.**

**Sepertinya aku mengecewakan semuanya..**

**Tapi jangan sedih dulu!**

**Hyoogeunnie ini orang yang pantang menyerah!**

**Jadi minta reviewnya ya semuanya..**

**Gamsahamnida all! (^3^)b**


	3. Part 3

**Anneyong semuanya!**

**Hyoogeunnie kembali lagi!**  
><strong>semoga kalian suka chapter baru ini yaa..<strong>

**Happy reading all~ ^v^**

* * *

><p>Mereka pun kembali ke hotel.<p>

Onew berjalan beriringan bersama Onhyew.

Tiba-tiba..,"GYAA! Omo! Ada tikus!"

Dengan refleks pun Onhyew memeluk Onew dengan erat. Karena masih takut, Onew pun membawanya ke depan kamarnya.

"Haah.. gomawo Onew.. Mianhae yang tadi yaa.. Ak-"

Dengan Refleks pun Onew mencium Onhyew, tepat ke bibirnya.

_'Ciuman Onew sangat lembut. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi..,'_

Onhyew berpikir sementara Onew tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan sambil berkata,"Masih bau ayam, yeoja.. hehehe.. Naenul sarang~" Kata Onew.

"Jinjja? Sarang?" Tanya Onhyew.

"Ne.. Saranghaeyo, Onhyew..," lalu Onew melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Onhyew lagi. "Saranghaeyo, Onew..,"

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu..<em>

Joonghye dan Jonghyun bersama-sama berjalan menuju kamar Joonghye.

"Wah..benar-benar hari yang melelahkan ya.. terutama kalian," kata Jonghyun.

"Ya.. begitulah.. aku berharap aku bisa menonton satu konsermu lagi Jonghyun.. setelah itu aku ak harus.. umm.. melanjutkan kuliahku..," kata Joonghye sedih.

Jonghyun pun memeluknya, kemudian menciumnya di bibir. _'Hangat.. dan lembut..,'_ pikir Joonghye.

"Jangan sedih Joonghye.. aku akan sering mengunjungimu.. okay, Baby?"

"Molla yo Jonghyun.. tapi tidak apa-apa.. Gomawo..,"

* * *

><p>Di saat yang sama Kim masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

"Apa sih maksud Key… aneh sekali..," kata Kim.

Pada saat Kim akan membuka bajunya, Key membuka pintu.

"Wah, wah.. Kim.. pintunya dikunci dong.. kan bahaya.. tapi.. aku datang di saat yang tepat ya..," kata Key sambil tersenyum nakal.

"GYAA! K-Key..? S-Sedang apa kau ke sini..? Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kim cepat-cepat.

"Wah.. Kim jahat sekali.. tentu saja aku kesini karena ingin bertemu denganmu…," kata Key merajuk.

Pada saat Kim mau mengambilkan minuman, Kim terpeleset Minyak bekas tadi dia memasak.

**"GYAA! OMO!"** "Kim? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Key.

"Gwaenchana.. hiks..," kata Kim pelan.

Lalu Key menggendongnya, membawanya ke atas kasur.

"Sakit tidak..?"

Kim terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo Key.. kalau tadi kamu ti-"

Key menghentikan perkataan Kim dengan menciumnya.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang, kau akan jadi milikku, sekarang juga kau akan jadi milikku," kata Key.

Key menciumnya, kemudian memasuki lidahnya ke mulut Kim.

"Hmfff… mmhff," Kim jadi tidak bisa bernapas pada saat itu.

Kemudian Key menjilati leher Kim lalu menggigit halus telinga yeoja kurus itu. Lalu Key berkata,"Let's make love," yang disetujui Kim tanpa sengaja.

Kim merasakan pesona Key yang sangat—Mungkin bisa membuatnya—bunuh diri atau semacamnya. Lalu Key perlahan-lahan membuka baju Kim yang hanya memakai T-shirt tipis bekas tadi pagi.

"Ann..iyoo.. Ja..nga..nn.. Key..Ann..ii..yoo..," Kim terus mendesah.

Kim mencoba mendorong Key, tapi tidak bisa. Key terlalu kuat untuk masalah ini.

"Omo.. manisnya.. Saranghaeyo Kim.. dan aku ingin melakukannya pertama kali bersamamu.. dan jika kamu memang nantinya benar-benar hamil, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"

"Anniyo.. jangan…,"Kim mendesah terus.

Akhirnya Key membuka bajunya sendiri, kemudian mencium Kim dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Lalu sementara itu Kyungmin dan Minho masuk ke kamar Kyungmin. Minho melihat-lihat kamarnya.<p>

"Rapinyaa~ aku saja belum sempat merapikan kamarku..," Kata Minho.

"Ah.. Ne.. mungkin aku bisa membantumu nanti," kata Kyungmin, tersenyum.

"Mau minum apa, Minho..?" "Anniyo, Princess.. Gwaenchana.. gomawo ne, sudah bertanya," kata Minho lembut.

"Ne.. gwaenchana..," lalu Kyungmin memberikan pada Minho Coklat panas.

Minho hanya menaruhnya tanpa meminumnya.

Minho berkata pada Kyungmin,"Jangan berdiri dong Princess.. duduklah di sebelahku,"

"Jangan memanggilku Princess terus dong Minho.. aku jadi malu nih..," kata Kyungmin, sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur yang diduduki Minho, kemudian dia duduk disana, di sebelah Minho.

Minho tiba-tiba membaringkan Kyungmin di atas kasur, tapi dengan lembut, lalu menggigit leher Kyungmin perlahan-lahan.

"Ahh.. errgh.. Mi.. Min.. n.. ho..," Kyungmin mendesah.

"Manisnyaa~ mendesah terus juga tidak apa-apa.. sekarang kau punya tanda milikku Princess.. sekarang gigit aku," kata Minho dengan lembut.

Kyungmin pun melakukannya, menggigit leher Minho.

Kyungmin bisa merasakan desahan Minho yang bernapas dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Minho pun memeluk kemudian mencium Kyungmin.

"Anak pintar..," kata Minho pada yeoja berwajah merah itu.

* * *

><p>Taemin mengantar taemyoon ke kamarnya. Dengan malu-malu Taemyoon mengucapkan terima kasih.<p>

"G-Gamsahamnida, Taemin..," katanya.

Lalu Taemin dipersilahkan masuk oleh Taemyoon. "Kamar yang bagus.. aku suka ," kata Taemin.

Taemin memperhatikan Taemyoon dengan seksama.

_'Haduh.. Taemyoon menguji imanku ini.. aku bisa tahan tidak ya..,'_ pikir Taemin.

Taemyoon pun bertanya,"Kamu kuliah kan? Baru selesai SMA? Berarti sama denganku dong..," Kata Taemyoon senang. 

_'Arrgh.. aku tak tahan lagi.. godaannya terlalu susah ditahan..!'_ pikirnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi..," Taemin menggendong Taemyoon.

"GYAA! A-Ada apa, Mickey?" dan melakukannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>Gyaa~~!<strong>

**Kenapa yang ini agak aneh ya..**

**jadi sedih.. TT3TT  
><strong>

**Tapi gwaenchana!**

**Minta review ya habis baca..**

**Gamsahamnida! (^o^)/**


	4. Part 4

**Kalau Chapter yang satu ini rasanya yang terakhir deh~**

**Mianhae ya readers kalau agak telat yang baru ini..**

**Habisnya pas itu aku tiba-tiba harus ke luar kota untuk menjenguk kedua hal meoni-ku tersayang yang lagi sakit..**

**Yah sudah lah~!**

**Sekarang... hwaiting! ^o^**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya..<p>

_=flashback=_

_Key perlahan-lahan membuka baju Kim yang hanya memakai T-shirt tipis bekas tadi pagi. _

_"Ann..iyoo.. Ja..nga..nn.. Key..Ann..ii..yoo..," Kim terus mendesah. _

_Kim mencoba mendorong Key, tapi tidak bisa. Key terlalu kuat untuk masalah ini. _

_"Saranghaeyo Kim.. dan aku ingin melakukannya pertama kali bersamamu.. dan jika kamu memang nantinya benar-benar hamil, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," _

_"Anniyo.. jangan…,"Kim mendesah terus. _

_Akhirnya Key membuka bajunya sendiri, kemudian mencium Kim dengan lembut._

_=flashback off=_

Nyatanya—dan beruntungnya.. Key hanya melakukannya sebetas itu saja, dan berakhir. Key pun menyelimuti Kim—yeoja yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Anneyong Kim," kata Key pelan.

"Anneyong Key..," kata Kim—juga pelan.

_(Author: kok semuanya pelan-pelan aja sih? Cepat dong -3-! Key & Kim: KAMU SAJA YANG CEPAT! Author: Aku selalu kalah.. Omo~ T3T)_

"S-Sebentar.. apa kau.. melakukannya kemarin..?" Tanya Kim, takut.

"Anniyo Kim.. aku menurutimu.. aku hanya membuka bajumu.. dan aku membuka bajuku.. dan kita berciuman.. hanya sebatas itu saja..," Kata Key lesu.

Lalu Key mendekat ke arah Kim, lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Mianhae Kim.. aku yang salah.. aku tidak memahamimu.. jadinya timbul hal seperti ini.. mianhae Kim..," Kata Key lesu.

Kim pun pada akhirnya membalas pelukannya, lalu berkata,"Ne, Key.. gwaenchana.. aku bersyukur punya chingu sepertimu..," Kata Kim lembut.

* * *

><p>Kemarin, Onew tidur bersama Onhyew. Pagi ini, Onew bangun duluan.<p>

"Anneyong Onhyew," katanya.

"Anneyong, Onew," balas yeoja kecil itu.

"Onhyew.. apa kau marah padaku..? soal aku berkat-"

"Kau mengatakannya, aku akan marah besar padamu. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi," kata Onhyew pelan, sambil tersenyum.

Onew pun menciumnya di dahi.

"Omo~ ayam betinaku manis sekali..," Katanya.

"Anak nakal," kata Onhyew sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Minho dan Kyungmin tertidur dengan posisi seperti kemarin—berpelukan di atas ranjang (=.=").<p>

Minho bangun duluan, menatap jendela sambil tersenyum. Dia belum pernah merasakan hidup seperti ini.

Bersama dengan wanita yang dicintainya, hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

Lalu Minho menatap yeoja tinggi itu—Kyungmin sambil tersenyum, melihatnya seperti guci antik yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah.

Lalu Kyungmin bangun, memeluk Minho dari belakang.

"Anneyong, Ice prince," kata Kyungmin.

"Anneyong, Ice princess," balas Minho.

Kyungmin menatap cermin sambil cemberut.

"Terima kasih untuk tandanya, Minho. Bekasnya besar sekali.. dan banyak..," Kata Kyungmin.

Minho pun memeluk Kyungmin dari belakang.

"Omo~ benar.. sakit ya.. Mianhae.. Kyungmin..," kata Minho, lalu menciumnya.

"Gwaenchana, Minho.. tidak sakit kok..," kata Kyungmin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Jonghyun dan Joonghye tertidur di kamar Joonghye.<p>

Jonghyun mengajaknya bergadang tapi ternyata dianya sendiri tidak kuat _(Menyedihkan -.-")_.

Joonghye sudah bangun duluan dan sedang memasak.

"Jjong.. ayo bangun..," Jonghyun pun bangun.

"Wah wanginya harum sekali.. pasti karena Baby Joonghye yang masak," Kata Jonghyun sambil memeluk Joonghye dari belakang.

"Mau makan apa Jjong?"

"Makan hatimu, Baby," Kata Jonghyun, nyengir.

"Iih, kamu tambah seperti monyet!" kata Joonghye sambil tertawa.

* * *

><p>Taemin bangun hanya dengan memakai boxer saja.<p>

Lalu dia membelai kepala Taemyoon.

"Anneyong Minnie..," kata Taemin.

"Anneyong Mickey..," balas Taemyoon.

Pada saat Taemyoon ingin bangun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba..

"**BRUKK!**"

"Minnie? Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Taemin cemas.

"Ne.. gwaenchana.. kenapa badanku lemas sekali..," Tanya Taemyoon memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kubujuk yang lain untuk membawamu pulang ya..," kata Taemin cemas.

"Anniyo Taemin.. jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa.. aku tidak mau yang lain jadi kecewa karena membawaku pulang..," kata Taemyoon menolak, lalu tersenyum.

"Ah.. baiklah Minnie.. tapi hati-hati ya..," kata Taemin.

* * *

><p>Lalu para yeoja dan SHINee bersiap-siap pergi menjelajahi Pulau Jeju.<p>

Tapi tiba-tiba…

**BRUKK!**

**BREGGH!**

Mereka pun lihat ke belakang.

**"GYAA!"**

**"OMO~!"**

Taemyoon terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya di sana, pingsan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhae readers..<strong>

**ternyata masih ada lanjutannya..  
><strong>

**Dan yang ini sepertinya pendek banget..**

**T3T**

**Tapi gwaenchana~**

**Tetap semangat..!**

**By the way, readers..**

**Minta reviewnya ya..**

**Gamsahamnida! ^.^v**


	5. Part 5

**Look who's come back!**

**Ini Chapter terakhir!**

**I hope u like it readers!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Taemyoon terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya di sana, pingsan.<em>

"TAEMYOON! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan anakku..," teriak Kim, histeris ke arah Taemyoon walaupun itu tidak membuatnya bangun.

Keempat namja SHINee itu langsung bertanya pada Taemin.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Taemin? Kenapa?" Tanya Key, mengguncang tubuh Taemin.

"A-Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjadi separah ini, umma!" Kata Taemin cemas.

Lalu dengan langkah cepat Taemin menggendong Taemyoon menuju hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Di hotel..<em>

"Kubilang apa kan Minnie! Harusnya kau pulang saja! Aku khawatir melihatmu seperti ini!" desah Taemin, agak marah.

"Mianhae Mickey.. aku hanya ingin mereka senang.. tapi aku malah membuat mereka cemas..,"

"Justru aku lebih cemas lagi melihatmu pertama kali seperti ini lalu aku melihatmu seperti ini lagi Minnie!" Geram Taemin.

Taemin mendesah, lalu memeluk yeoja mungil itu.

"Mianhae Minnie.. Mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.. aku jahat..," kata Taemin.

Lalu dengan lembut Taemyoon mengelus Wajah Taemin yang bersih.

"Gwaenchana Mickey.. Gwaenchana… mianhae.. karena sudah membuatmu khawatir..," kata Taemyoon.

Lalu dengan lembut Taemin mencium Taemyoon.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaan Taemyoon? Gwenchanaeyo?" Tanya Kim, cemas.<p>

"Ne.. gwaenchana.. jangan takut umma, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," kata Taemin.

"Hahh.. baiklah Taemin. Jaga dia baik-baik ya..," kata Key.

* * *

><p>Taemin pun masuk ke kamar Taemyoon.<p>

_'Taemyoon.. menangis..,'_ pikir Taemin pada saat dia melihat Taemyoon mengusap matanya.

"Mianhae Mickey.. aku sudah membuatmu tidak senang hari ini.. aku-"

Taemin menciumnya lagi.

"Mickey.. kau..,"

"Diamlah Minnie.. biarkan aku menciummu," kata Taemin.

"Gomawo, Taemin.. saranghaeyo..,"

"Saranghaeyo, Minnie..,"

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kim tidak bicara.<p>

Tatapannya kosong.

Key yang melihatnya sedih langsung memeluk dan mencium dahi Kim.

Akhirnya Kim pun bisa menangis, dalam pelukan Key.

Yang lainnya sedang bermesraan dibawah pohon.

* * *

><p><em>Kembali lagi ke Taemin dan Taemyoon.<em>

Taemin terengah-engah. Dia melihat Taemyoon yang tertidur di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu dibelainya kepala yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Dia senang melihat Taemyoon tenang bersamanya.

"Minnie.. Saranghaeyo.. Jeongmal joahae.. Nae yeojachinguga doeeojullae..?"

Taemyoon yang mendengarnya, langsung bangun.

"Jinjja..? Kau yakin mau jadi namjachinguku..?"

"Ne, Minnie.. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan perasaanku sendiri..," kata Taemin mengumpulkan tenaganya.

"Aku mau, Mickey.. Gomawo.. Saranghaeyo..,"

"Mahal na mahal kita.. Minnie..," Kata Taemin mencium Taemyoon.

* * *

><p>Kim membereskan barang-barangnya.<p>

_'aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.. dan aku tak akan bertemu dengan Key lagi..,'_ pikirnya sedih. Lalu…

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"Siapa?"

"Nae Key."

Kim pun membukakan pintu.

Key tiba-tiba mencium Kim lalu berkata,"Jeongmal joahae.. saranghaeyo, Kim…,"

"W-Wae? S-Saranghae?"

"Ne, Kim. Let's make love," kata Key, sambil mendorong Kim masuk kamar lalu mendorongnya sampai Kim jatuh di atas kasur.

Lalu Key membuka baju Kim.

"K-Key? W-Waeyo?"

Key tidak mendengarkan Kim.

Lalu Key menatap tubuh Kim dengan wajahnya yang merah. Lalu akhirnya..

**PLAKK!**

Kim menampar Key.

Key memegangi wajahnya yang ditampar Kim yang mulai memerah.

"**KEY! DENGAR!** Apakah kau mau jadi namja murahan seperti ini? Seenaknya saja membuka baju orang? Kenapa Key? **KENAPA?**"

"**KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU KAU PERGI DARI HIDUPKU, KIM!**"

Key terdiam.

Key mendengar isakan Kim—yang sedang menutupi bekas terbukanya bajunya.

Key pun memeluk Kim lalu berkata,"Mianhae, Kim.. aku sudah kelewat batas.. maafkan aku.. aku sungguh merupakan namja murahan..,"

"Iya Key… aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu.. Saranghaeyo Key.. tapi kalau caramu seperti ini aku tidak mau.. maafkan aku ya Key..,"

Key mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu..<em>

Minho masuk ke kamar Kyungmin.

"Boleh masuk..?"

"Ne.. masuk saja, Minho."

Lalu Minho masuk dan memeluk Kyungmin.

"Anneyong princess..,"

"Anneyong..,"

Lalu Kyungmin menyiapkan teh untuk Minho.

"Ada apa datang ke sini, Minho?"

"Saranghaeyo Kyungmin.. Jadi yeojachinguku ya..,"

"Saranghaeyo Minho.. dan.. Gamsahamnida.. aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku..," kata Kyungmin senang.

* * *

><p>Onew masuk ke kamar Onhyew dan menatap yeoja itu.<p>

Dia akan merindukan sosoknya yang manis dan lugu.

Onhyew sedang tidur karena yeoja itu sangat kelelahan dengan perjalanan dan berkemas-kemas pulang.

Onew tersenyum kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur Onhyew dan membelai kepala Onhyew.

Onhyew terbangun lalu melihat Onew ada di sebelahnya.

"Onew.. kapan kamu datang..? Kenapa datang?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku mencintaimu.. saranghaeyo..,"

"Jinjja? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Onhyew tidak mengerti.

"Saranghaeyo Onhyew, dan ini merupakan keputusan terakhirku. Nae yeojachinguga doeeojullae..?" Tanya Onew.

Onhyew pun mengangguk lalu memeluk badan Onew yang besar.

"Saranghaeyo Onew..,"

* * *

><p>Jonghyun masih mengingat hal yang tadi dia katakan pada Joonghye..<p>

Mengingatnya dia masih tersenyum.

_=flashback=_

_Jonghyun menyanyikan lagu-lagu untuk Joonghye. Lalu dia tersenyum mellihat Joonghye tersenyum mendengar lagunya. Lalu Jonghyun berbisik pada Joonghye,_

_"Jadi yeojachinguku ya, Baby.. aku menunggumu..,"_

_"Bagaimana kalau aku langsung menjawabnya?" Tanya Joonghye._

_"Terus apa jawabanmu?"_

_"Anniyo," kata Joonghye tersenyum._  
><em>"Jadi kau tidak mau ya… hiks..," Jonghyun sedih.<em>

_"Belum selesai, tahu. Aku tidak mau.. menolak pesonamu untuk jadi namjachinguku Jonghyun..," kata Joonghye tertawa lalu mencium Jonghyun._

_"Saranghaeyo..,"_

_=flashback off=_

Joonghye pun berpikir yang sama juga.

"Haah.. Bahagianya hidupku..," desahnya senang.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokannya..<em>

Sudah waktunya pulang.

Kelima yeoja itu sedih harus meninggalkan SHINee, karena SHINee telah menjadi milik mereka seutuhnya.

Tapi, mereka harus mengadakan konser di New York.

Akhirnya, mereka pulang dengan sedih.

Ternyata, SHINee hanya berpura pura untuk mengejutkan yeojachingu mereka.

Ternyata.. SHINee sampai di dorm 5 yeoja itu duluan, kemudian memberi kejutan pada mereka.

Mereka pun terus mengikuti konser SHINee dengan gratis..

Dan bahagia dalam hidup mereka.

**FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga!<strong>

**Hore! \(^o^)/**

**Gamsahamnida lo buat yang udah review..**

**Tapi..**

**Hyoogeun kan masih pemula..**

**Jadi tolong di-review terus yah!**

**Gamsahamnida!^^v**


End file.
